


Curls

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Niall really likes Harry's curls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curls

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble I did today at four in the morning. (Originally posted on Tumblr)  
> Kudos and comments please! Xx :)

“I like your curls.” Niall said slightly tugging on the chocolate curls that fell onto Harry’s face.

Harry didn’t say anything instead he let his Irish boyfriend play with his hair, “They’re so curly,” Niall commented again.

His pale fingers ran through those luscious curls, Harry’s eyes closed and he relaxed into his boyfriend’s touch. They were both sat on the bed they shared at Harry’s flat in London. the telle hummed quietly in the background both lads attention was on the other forgetting that the football game was going on.

Niall commented again yet the Holmes Chapel native seemed to have not heard, “Harry? Oi Harry are you even listening to me?” The Irish accent brought him back to reality

“I’m listening.” He mumbled before closing his eyes once again and moaning as his boyfriend tugged on his curls harder this time.

“So what was I saying?”

“Something about how much you love my curls.” He muttered and seemed to be right because Niall stopped tugging on his curls.

“Lucky guess.” Niall said making the younger lad chuckle.

“No love not a lucky guess, that’s all you talk about.”

“Do not!”

“You kind of do Ni.”

“No!”

“Babe that’s all you say.” Niall gave up and went back to playing with Harry’s hair.

“Well can you blame me? you have the softest hair in the world!” Niall muttered under his breath yet Harry had heard him.

“I bet every person in the world is dying just to run the fingers through your hair.” Niall added but didn’t stop running his fingers through the curls.

“But they can’t.”

“No they can’t because these curls are mine. and this boy is mine.” Niall said he pulled Harry off of his lap and ignored the younger British boys whines and complaints. 

“You are mine.” He said and softly pull his lips on Harry’s soft ones, the kiss was quick and sloppy since they were in a awkward position.

“I am yours.” Soon enough Harry’s head was back on Niall’s lap and Niall’s fingers were roaming around Harry’s untamed curls.


End file.
